Harry Potter and the Cyberverse
by Rex888
Summary: Harry has been busy over the holiday, in the short span of 2 months, his persona, Cryaotic Monki, has erupted over the internet, infiltrating the Cyberverse. Harry and friends must traverse the Cyberverse undetected as technology enters Hogwarts and becomes a part of daily life. Read as the Golden Trio fight against Virus and Mad. And to those haters, this is techy/genius!harry.


**Hey guys, yeah, it's been over a year since I've done anything...so, here's my new story idea, this is just the prologue. Now go support Crynime! I'm gonna need some minor OCs that'll be NPCs, probably gonna be killed off. I also refuse to post any more chapters unless I get 5+ reviews. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Another year had come and gone at Hogwarts; the start of one Harold James Potter's 5th year was about to begin. After the Triwizard tournament many had thought Harry would be suffering from nightmares that crippled him or that he would be wallowing in the fame and glory that came with being a second and only Hogwarts champion, however, they would be wrong.

Over the holiday that would mark his 15th birthday, Harry had been gifted silence as his family went this laptop, the young prodigy surfed and hacked his way through the internet uncovering everything there was to left find and search after 7 years of solitude.

Over the years, through his searches, he uncovered a seemingly small space in the endless void of protocols and domains. This was and is to this day, known as the Cyberverse. Every day, thousands of people download onto the internet and create their own separate lives made entirely of pixels and data. In this place, one day equates to one hour. Lives have come and gone in short whiles without people knowing.

Young Harry had another name, a well beloved one.

Cryaotic Monki.

Or simply, Cry.

Over the years, Harry made a name for himself, posting countless videos of games he played, paving a name for himself with his voice, the one that his mask had gifted him. Oh, did I not tell you? In order to create new identities, masks are given to new people. These create your Electronic Signature (ES for short). Your ES is who you are and how you can be identified by whilst in the Cyberverse. Some people are lucky enough to be given gifts, such as Harry.

But, such gifts can backfire. New entities were created as Cry became more and more well known.

Drunk!Cry, was created when Harry simply couldn't be asked to deal with boring storylines of his games and got adventurous, never being told not to abuse it, turned to alcohol to make the game a little more interesting.

Mad!Cry is one of the most infamous of Crys, personified by a bloody mask with the mouth of the mask opened, revealing sharp "teeth". He is also personified as Cry's evil twin of sorts, sometimes appearing as Harry's malevolent doppelganger. While he is very rarely unleashed, when he is, Mad is known to use violent methods against NPCs and other ESs, and uttering a laugh only attributed to an asylum patient. It is not known when he first appeared or what sparked his appearance.

Virus is a bit like Mad, but only in vague appearance and sanity (equally vague) Virus is actually 1 of the more mysterious of the entity Crys "controls". It's to be noted that while Virus may not always posses Cry himself, he does possess the main tool Cry keeps at his disposal: his computer. He is believed by some to be the main cause of why most of Cry's games crash in the middle of his recordings and Harry's momentary lapses of sanity. Virus is usually represented in a similar way to Mad, but uses a blue colour scheme instead of red, with his mask's mouth shut, but his "teeth" are still shown. Also, replacing the blood usually staining Mad's mask, Virus instead had a neon-blue patch of data growing across the mask. This patch is known as the "Virus infection", known to infect certain individuals who come in physical contact with Virus.

Over time, Virus became more and more powerful, gaining his own ES and taking over the Cyberverse from behind the scenes.

On August 10th, 1994, Virus took over Cry & his ES, and wrought havoc throughout the Cyberverse, destroying new and old ESs, hacking his way through the firewalls and straight through to the main servers that keep the Cyberverse alive and running. Using his knowledge of hacking and slashing (no pun intended) All electronics across England cut out leaving Hospitals and houses without power.

Thousands died.

The wizarding world knew nothing of this catastrophe so did not help.

The Cyberverse is still being rebuilt, but I doubt it'll recover when Hogwarts gains electronics and students gain their own ESs.

* * *

**As I said before, this is just the prologue, the chapters should be bigger! in this very much AU, the tech we have now, is the tech they use. Because of the really big, staring me in the face, loophole, no-ff-account Dreamweaver kindly yelled out to me in an angry review (jk, thnx for spotting that) I got on my phone and have tried to fix it. If something is still wrong I will try my best to fix it. Just please remember, this is AU, it's a work of fiction and Harry is a child genius. If you send me a review without reading this, I will be most unpleased... That's a word now. I own nothing but the plot and my own stupid ideas.**


End file.
